


My choice.

by Prettyunique



Series: The adventures of Xena and Gabrielle [7]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Set the end of episode 8 season 4 (Crusader)





	My choice.

“You ready to go?”

 

Gabrielle doesn’t move.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“You tell me.” Replies Gabrielle

“Is this a riddle…”

 

Xena smiles.

 

…I don’t get it.”

“You had a vision?”

 

Xena’s smile drops.

 

“You heard that?”

“Tell me.”

“It was nothing, it doesn’t matter.” Replies Xena

“It mattered enough for you to leave me.”

“Gabrielle…”

“What scared you enough to not be near me.”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Xena I'm a big girl. I deserve to know…please.”

 

Xena sighs.

 

“I saw us, being nailed to a cross.”

“Dead.” Asks Gabrielle

“Seconds from it at least.”

“That’s why you told Najara to start the hospice early.”

“I just thought if you weren’t with me, there’s little chance of it…”

“That’s not your choice to make.”

“Staying with me means your death, I don’t want you to die.”

“I don’t want you to die.” Replies Gabrielle

 

Gabrielle takes Xena’s hand.

 

“I’m here because I want to be, because I love you.”

“I love you too.” Replies Xena

“Whatever happens we’re in this together, ok.”

“OK.” Replies Xena


End file.
